Always By Your Side
by aphsverige
Summary: Tweek is a prince, and Craig is his knight.


This is going to be my first multi-chapter story so i'd really appreciate criticism and suggestions! Thank you for reading!

* * *

There was no knight more loyal to the royal family than Sir Tucker. At only eighteen years of age was he knighted and given the task of being the prince's knight.

The prince and his knight shared a dark secret.

—

Tweek wore green more often than not. Nobles often snickered and whispered behind their palms about the prince when they noticed he wasn't wearing the normal royal colors.

Craig loved it because it matched his beautiful eyes.

Even now, in the dim theatre, the knight could see his lord's stunning, wide green eyes as he followed every actor's movement on stage. Tweek leaned forward in his seat and gripped the handrail in front of him. Craig watched from where he stood at his prince's side. This is how many of their nights were spent; Tweek watching the show, and his loyal knight watching over him.

When the show was over, candles were lit along the aisles to help guide the patrons out. However, from their private seating above everyone else, it stayed dim. Craig leaned down to whisper into Tweek's ear.

"My lord, the carriage is waiting outside." Tweek shuddered at the feeling of hot breath hitting his ear, and it didn't help that Craig's mouth was practically touching the shell of his ear.

"Of course, thank you." The prince rose from his seat and strode past his knight, who followed close behind protectively. The aristocats that were standing around in the front room all parted to allow the prince through.

Once outside, Craig helped Tweek in the carriage before climbing in after him. They both released a heavy sigh and slumped in their seats. "I really hate having to treat you so formally in public." Craig complained as he removed his leather gauntlets.

"Shouldn't you always treat your lord with the utmost respect?" Tweek knocked on the ceiling of the carriage to let the coachman know they were ready.

"Shut up...asshole.." Was Craig's only response to Tweek and his stupidly adorable smirk.

"My father would drop dead if he heard the way my knight speaks to me. So disrespectful.." He teased.

Craig scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I talked to you like this before you picked me as your knight. Stop being such a tease, you brat." He grabbed the back of his prince's neck and pulled him into a rough kiss.

They stayed like that, lips pressed together with hands wondering, till the carriage came to a stop. Craig abruptly pulled away and shoved his hands back into his gloves. "Well, my lord...we're home."

Tweek smiled but didn't say anything as he climbed out. Guards were positioned outside the castle's main doors, and they wordlessly opened the doors for the pair as they walked up the front steps. Craig planned on leading the prince straight to his bedchamber, but a female servant stopped them. She dropped down on one knee and bowed her head. "My lord, the King and Queen wish to see you."

The prince bit his lip as he turned the other way and headed in the direction of the gathering room. Craig didn't hesitate before falling into step behind him.

"Greetings, Lord Tweek." The knight positioned at the door bowed his head respectfully before moving aside. As Craig went to follow, the knight stepped in front of him. "Sir Tucker, this is a private audience with the king. May I suggest going to your sleeping quarters for the night?" The suggestion sounded polite, but Craig could hear the venom behind it. Unlike most Knights, Craig was not of noble birth. His family were mere peasants who could barely afford food. The knight was often singled out because of this, but he was not about to start an altercation with the king's head knight.

"Of course, Sir." Craig turned on his heel and took the corridor leading to the Knight's sleeping quarters, but once of sight from the other, changed direction to the prince's chamber.

—

It was a long while before Tweek returned, but Craig kept himself busy. The prince's room was in an isolated part of the castle. It was up a small spiraling staircase with crumbling stone walls. The room itself was very modest for what you would expect from it being a prince's chamber. It was very small with a large canopy bed in the middle, and a window on each side. There was a lovely view of the estate's garden from there. It was Craig's favorite place to write.

Growing up as a peasant, he never had the opportunity to learn how to read and write. When he began page training and met the prince, that all changed. Tweek had never met a peasant before, and was so appalled that the other boy couldn't even read, let alone write. From that day on, Tweek began giving him private lessons everyday after training session.

Now, Craig sat at the prince's desk, writing an elaborate tale in his journal. Ever since Tweek showed him the joys of reading and writing, Craig fell in love with creating stories.

"Are you almost done? I can't wait to read your newest tale." Craig jumped as slender arms were draped over his shoulders and a mouth pressed against his ear. How the hell did he not hear the prince come in?

"Almost." Tweek released him and allowed the other to stand. "I don't want to write anymore tonight, though." He set the quill down. "I'd rather lay down with you. I'm pretty beat." Craig kicked his boots off and threw his gauntlets on the stone floor beside them.

Tweek chuckled as he watched his knight flop down on his bed. "Good. That's what I was hoping you'd do."

"So…what'd your parents want?" Craig's eyes were glued to the other as he started undressing.

"Oh you know...the usual. Just a check in with the Doctor." Tweek was unfortunately born a sickly child, causing his parents much grief and worry. The queen had lost many children before and having Tweek had been a miracle. "I'm fine, as always." Craig hummed in response as he closed his eyes after getting a good look. Tweek did look very thin…. but had hard muscle from years of training.

Tweek pulled his tunic off and layed it over a chair for the servants to put away in the morning. "There's going to be a dinner party tomorrow in the gathering hall. I assume you'll be there?"

Craig felt the bed dip and then warm arms enclosed around him. "If my lord desires I be there, then I shall. Plus, I love how you look in your formal attire."

He scoffed and waited a few moments before saying anything. "...I wish we could stay like this till the sun comes up." Tweek sighed and pressed his face into Craig's hair. "I could tell the servants not to disturb me in the mornings?"

"No," The knight opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. The room was dark other than the flickering candle on the desk, and the moonlight peeking through the still drawn open curtains. "It would raise suspicion. I have to be up early for training anyway. Will I see you there?"

Craig's hair muffled the loud yawn Tweek let out. "..'course you will. I'll show all the pages how their prince can kick the infamous Sir Tucker on his ass."

"Oh, you wish, my lord." Craig mocked as he pulled away from Tweek so he could look at his face. "You're such a little shit, you know that?" Tweek responded by cupping the other's cheeks and smiling, wide and toothy.

"You love me." He whispered, smile still in place.

"I love you." Craig wouldn't help but smile back, something he rarely did. He pecked his lips before he tugged his lover into an embrace, holding Tweek's head against his chest. "Goodnight, my lord." His long, thin fingers threaded through the prince's untamable blonde locks.

It wasn't long before the prince was fast asleep and Craig was able to untangle himself from their embrace. After blowing out the candle, and grabbing his gloves and boots off the floor, the knight leaned against the cold stone of the window frame. It was a beautiful, clear night. All the stars were shining. Craig felt his chest swell.

It reminded him of Tweek's eyes.


End file.
